britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about Greysuit
Pat Mills: "Usually secret agents are shown as positive figures like James Bond and Richard Hannay, but the reality is somewhat different. Most spy stories are written by government spin doctors or writers with close links to government, so I think it's important to show a secret agent from a counter-cultural perspective, especially when you read what these guys do. I think most — if not all — successful secret agent stories are based on real life and Greysuit is no exception." Thrill-Power Overload, extended edition. ---- Narration: "They weren't the filth. They were above the filth. Above the government... They could see in the dark. That's why they often wore shades during the day: to protect their eyes. Soldiers of the night, who moved silently and with no guilt, no remorse." 2000 AD prog 1901. ---- Dunstan Wood: "Dear old 'Smithereens'. I trained here with Blake's father, you know." Dr Green: "Before you betrayed him, had him murdered and stole his wife?" Dunstan Wood: "We're greysuits. Land sharks. It's what we do." 2000 AD prog 1902. ---- Marsdon: "W-why have you changed your mind, greysuit?" John Blake: "I haven't changed it. I've got it back." 2000 AD prog 1906. ---- Dr Green: "It's necessary for Blake to kill frequently in order to block out the trauma of his primal, and — at the same time — to recreate it. He is addicted to death. He enjoys it. He must kill." 2000 AD prog 1910. ---- John Blake (narrating): "They trained me to kill with a cold heart, without pity. They reward me for what I do in the dark with two weeks in the Caribbean." 2000 AD prog 1911. ---- Hugo Prince: "Remember what they taught us at school? It is the duty of the strong to prey on the weak. I'm just doing my duty." 2000 AD prog 2040. ---- Dunstan Wood: "The powers we gave Blake make him almost invulnerable." 2000 AD prog 2041. ---- Dunstan Wood: "According to Doctor Green, he needs to believe in a Britain where there is honour, fairness and truth." Sir Giles: "Good grief! He is in a bad way!" Dunstan Wood: "Yes. He sees things in black and white. Not grey." 2000 AD prog 2043. ---- John Blake (narrating): "It's a weakness, but I bear grudges." 2000 AD prog 2044. ---- John Blake: "We're greysuits. We're the British equivalent of the men in black. Only we don't do jokes." 2000 AD prog 2045. ---- Humphries: "He's a snitch! He's turned on his own kind! He's broken the blue code of silence! Omerta! Keep it zipped!" 2000 AD prog 2048. ---- Miranda Davis: "It's the loss, isn't it? It's overwhelming. You lost your parents because of us. Then D.I. Marsdon, who was a kind of father figure to you." 2000 AD prog 2049. ---- John Blake (last words): "Fade to grey..." Miranda Davis: "We should have brought him in. He was sick. He was a manic depressive." Humphries: "Why did he have to be different? Why couldn't he be a lugubrious depressive like the rest of us? We've learnt to live with the bullshit." Ibid. Category:Quotes